Bella's Journal
by Alice Cullens
Summary: Seqel to Bella's Diary! Emmett x Bella. When all else fails what do you do. Crys. Laugh. Horror. Fun. Rated M not sure where I'm taking it.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I ran hard, and studied the beast that my former love had became. He wasn't the man I loved. I was afraid, fear was all over my body, running threw every aspect of me, but I didn't run. He approached me, with the sadistic smile that didn't quite meet his personality. He raised his fingertips and placed the few strands of my hair that was in front of my face to behind my ear. Making everything perfect.

He then grabbed my wrists in his sturdy grip, far stronger then my own, as if he wanted to watch me suffer. Of course, I was afraid thought I wouldn't let the enemy acknowledge my weakness. He studied my face, for a possible answer or reason for this behavior, but didn't succeed.

He wanted me to beg for my life, but I didn't quite the opposite. He could hurt me rather then my love. I'd do anything for my love to be here, after all he does deserve it.

"Kill me now." I pleaded, not sure what to expect.


	2. Chapter 2

**I NEED A BETA!**

Review or Message me if you would like to be one. I really need it :/

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter One**

After staring at it a while, I got off my couch and grabbed the Journal that I recently bought, with the pen in my hand, I began to write.

_September 13_

_Dear Journal,_

_For the obvious reason, I'm calling you a journal. I lost my last Diary, and I fear the name is cursed. I guess I should recap on the past 2 years of my life being a vampire. I did indeed go threw the change and let me tell you it was extremely painful. When it was happening __I felt my bones re-arranging in my body, become steel plates all around making my scream even harder as the bones would just run threw the blood / venom stream that was to small. Next the burning went all over my body, It was burning the unnecessary of my organs, those that I didn't need. Making me scream out, as It felt like getting stabbed and cut open. It was like an operation, without being asleep. I yelled out, while the skin would open and particle would be put into it all over. It was horrible, it was painful, but I didn't regret that._

_After that, I stayed with the Cullens' for about 2 months. In that time, I figured out my 'special abilities' I am immune to vampires special powers, and I wasn't attracted to human blood, which made me the first to be immune to it. After that I decided it was time to leave them and go out and figured out my own life from now on. I ruined a family, and yet they still cared. I decided that they all were to kind and yet I left them go._

_I wrote them a short note before I left and told them how grateful I was for each of them. I then wrote Edward, Emmett, and Alice personal notes. _

_So within the few years I have been hopping around, I've been to Antarctica, Russia, and various places in Europe. _

_I also work for a small store in Canada, which I get paid enough to pay rent in a small apartment. It isn't fancy but it was nice. I do get to save a lot of my money anyhow. Since, I don't eat more then half of my paycheck goes into my savings account. As for my job, I make about the equivalent to thirteen American dollars and hour, and work 10 hours a day, 6 days a week. Which works out for a little over 3 thousand dollars a month with only a hundred dollar water and electricity, and a rent of 800. So I am doing well to say the least._

_As for my emotional state, I'm numb. I left because I do love Emmett and it seemed that he was falling for Rosalie again. He explained to me a million times that they were just friends, but who would want me when there's the gorgeous one in front of their eyes. I knew it would absolutely kill me if Emmett to left from my heart, so that's one reason I decided to leave._

_Another reason was Edward, yes, I did still love him. I just couldn't forget him, but he was so persistent in asking for forgiveness, especially with the flowers, and pouts. I almost accepted it, but I got over myself. I didn't want to forgive him, not yet at least. I wanted him to suffer in some way, even though it sounds cruel. So before my subconscious got a hold for me, I left._

_I guess now, I do miss them all. I miss having Esme around and the brilliant Carlisle, who knows how to get out of any situation. I miss Alice being around always wanting me to be the Barbie doll. I just miss the family that I wish I could be apart of._

I glanced at the clock that was right beside me, it read quarter till 5 in the morning. My job started at 7. I still had a good hour to write.

_I guess I shouldn't be complaining over things that I will never have it's pointless, though I hope sometime that I will be able to see them again. With everyone happy and in love with their life. I guess that's what I'll wish for. As for myself, I'm not sure what will become of me. After all, I am nothing special. _

I sketched a small heart on the side of the journal, while I figured what else to write.

_I wonder if anyone in the Cullens' came around to find my old diary, and I hope to god that no one read it. That sure would be embarrassing._

_I guess I'm just worried that if I do meet them again, what they'll think of me. I don't want them to hate me, and I want them to remember who I am, but I don't want them to remember what I caused to their family. I don't want Rosalie to hate me. I don't want them to remember me as the family destroyer. _

I glanced at the clock, and realized that a little over an hour passed and I should start getting ready for work.

_Until then,_

_Isabella_

I grabbed my work uniform, and got a quick shower washing my hair with a coconut smell, and drove to work soon after.

A young man walked over to the counter – with a few items he wished to purchase. Some of which included gum, a Pepsi, a hot dog, and the new quad magazine. I rang up the items, to get the total of $4.73

I looked up from the cash register to get the guy's cash, when I realized he was staring at me.

"Bella, is that you?" The young man in his twenties asked.

Memories flooded me back, and I realized I was talking to Jacob Black.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks Skweek. You're an amazing Beta, and have to put up with me :)

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 2**

"Jacob," I stuttered, " What a surprise."

Jacob concentrated on my physical appearance, I guess noticing the small changes. When I was changed, my body didn't change as much as the others. I was still pale, and my muscles were just more toned. My lips were pulled back into proportion.

"Are you a vampire, Bella." He asked cautiously.

"Yes, did you already realize it from my smell?" I asked.

"Bella, you smell human."

I looked shocked, I don't have a smell. "Oh." I looked down. What was I suppose to say?

Jacob reached his hand across the counter and lifted my face up gently, "Did the Cullen's do this to you?" He gritted his teeth.

"No, the Vulturi." He didn't question it, knowing even if I was lying, it would be no use.

We continued to talk, mostly about my feeding habits, and when I told him that human blood didn't affect me, he apologized for calling me a 'blood sucker'. The dreaded question finally came up: why wasn't I with Edward? I challenged myself, and told him the real answer. We talked a bit more, and he told me he had to go, but left his number for me, so we could keep in touch. I gave him my number in return.

The rest of my work day went without to much to do. A few costumers came in, but not many on account of it being a Monday morning. I noticed that most people in Canada would have a busy weekend, thus making their Monday mornings long, hectic, and late.

I drove home, and walked into my apartment. I noticed that the red light on the answer machine was blinking, so I hit the play button. "You have 2 new messages. Hi Bella, It's Jacob, just calling to see if you're home, call me back, if you forgot the number is 555-555-5555. So, yeah, the number again is 555-555-5555. Bye Bells."

I rolled my eyes. After 2 years Jacob sure had his persistence.

"Second message – Hi Bella this is Jacob again" I rolled my eyes at the obvious, " Why didn't you call me back? Maybe you wrote down my number wrong, the number again is 555-555-5555. Bye." I ran my fingers through my hair. Jeez, first day I see Jacob and he calls like old times. This is going to be complicated.

I picked up the home phone, and decided to call Jacob back. He picked up on the second ring. "Hey Bella! What are you doing?" He breathed heavily into the phone. "Nothing, just got done with work?" I faked the same enthusiasm. Jacob and I continued to talk about many topics. How our last couple of years have been going, where we've been, until we got on the topic: why we were in Canada. I explained to him that I wanted to be close to my old home, but yet not close enough to be found, that's why I was in Alberta, Canada. He explained to me that he was here because his pack had split up. He continued to say that the downfall had to do with Sam, who had become so harsh that he was married and more protective. Yet they all kept in close contact. They believed it's easier this way.

After noticing that I had been on the phone for a close hour, I hinted to Jacob that I wanted to get off the phone. Unfortunately, he took the hint, but said that tomorrow night we could go out to the bar instead. I tried to decline due to work, but he wouldn't take no for an answer and said that one day of work wasn't that big of a deal. Instead of arguing, I agreed and we got off the phone.

After I hung up, I mentally kicked myself for the mess I was getting into. A date with Jacob, when I'm still madly in love with Emmett. This wasn't going to be nice.

Since I still had a few hours left until the nearby mall closed, I decide that I should get something presentable to wear with Jacob. My old clothes, consisting of jeans and shirts that were too big for me, weren't something that should be worn to a date. At the mall, I found a cute, knee-cut khaki skirt and to accompany it a pastel blue, v-cut blouse. I bought it, and a pair of ballet flats, and went back home.

I watched a variety of soap-operas, and headed for my shower of the morning. The luke warm water felt good against my back, but I wasn't in there for to long. I also called my manager, requesting a half a day. She was delighted that I finally had plans, and she gave it to me no questions asked. I put on my work attire, and left.

Work was slow, which left me a lot of time to think about the 'date' with Jacob. This wasn't very good. 5 pm came closer then planned, and I left work so I could be ready by 6:30.

Jacob called and I gave him directions to my apartment and he promised to be here at 6:30. I got into the new outfit that I bought the night before, curled a few pieces of my long hair, threw on my shoes, and waited until he arrived. Jacob was right on his word, he knocked at my door at 25 after, and I opened. In front of me was a fairly decent looking Jacob. He was in a nice, soft green dress shirt, and a pair of nice faded jeans.

"W-wow, Bella," he stuttered, " You look breathtaking."

Later that night I walked into my house, and the digital cable box read 10:47, I'd had a long night. I kicked off my shoes, and looked at the blisters that were appearing, then sat in my leather couch, and grabbed my Journal.

Dear Journal,

Wow. What can I say? I just got back from the movie date with Jacob that, surprisingly, went well. Though I admitted that I wasn't ready for a relationship, and didn't mind it as far as I was concerned. The movie was a romantic comedy, and it was decent considering what my expectations of it was. But, then we got onto the next series of questions. He demanded that we go see my father back in Forks, just for old time's sake. Even though I don't want to go, I mumbled a maybe, and my conscious decided it would be a nice 'good-bye'. I'm just going to linger on the idea though.

All in all, I had a very nice time. Jacob said he had to work tomorrow, so he invited me over his home on Thursday, and made clear it wasn't a date (Which was because of my intentions). I accepted, due to how much fun I had today. It's getting late, and the normal thing would be to say that I'm tired, but I'm not. I'm just going to kick my feet up and read a novel.

Bella.


	4. Chapter 4

I like to thank Skweek-Chan, for without her help this chapter wouldn't be here. She has to put up with me.  
Happy Holidays and Happy New Year. This is your Holiday Gift.

Disclaimer:  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. 

Chapter 3  
Jacob seemed to be busy during the next week which gave me more time to think about going to Forks. Part of my mind wanted to forget about my life there, while the other side didn't. I didn't want to forget about the Cullens', but I wasn't sure I could keep intact. Inside my head was a huge debate that lasted an entire week.

I had the pros and cons written down, and the pounds were adding onto the 'pros'. I just was going to call Jacob to tell him that I, in fact, wasn't going, when he told me he already bought the tickets.

"I can't Jacob, I have to work. Besides, I can't just barge back in. It'll be awkward enough. I can't, I'm sorry."

"Please, Bella?" Jacob pouted. "Charlie will love to see you, just do it for him."

"Fine."

I packed in a small suitcase. I didn't go because I wanted to, but more of a calming effect for myself, I knew that I couldn't be with the Cullens'. They left. They moved on. Emmett probably is with Rosalie, and Edward, he'll be fine in the end. He's strong. Plus, I wanted Charlie to know that he was a good father to me. That I love him and nothing will change that.

I tried to convince myself that I wasn't going because I wanted too while packing, but I didn't actually believe it.

Jacob drove us to the city airport, he made me pull over the car when I was driving. He said I was driving to fast. That's surprising. None the less, we got there in time for Jacob to have a king breakfast from the fast food place and quickly boarded onto the plane.

I pulled out a copy of Hamlet that I just recently got re-acquainted with, and read the first two acts. I stopped when Jacob was waking up, restless right beside me.

"Morning" Jacob mumbled, it came out out slurred and hard to comprehend, but do to my vampire hearing, I could make it out.

"Good Morning," I returned, my voice was over joyful and didn't match my sad eyes at all.

Jacob stretched and yawned a few more times until he was finally awake, and then he waved down the trolley boy and got a bunch of snacks. 

"Mmmhmmm. This is delicious." He smiled wickedly. It smelled horrible, I wanted to vomit.

"Sure you don't want any, here come on." Jacob tried stuffing the cookie into my mouth. 

"Very funny." I muttered under my breathe. I didn't think Jacob heard me but when he dropped the cookie from my face, I guessed he did.

When we arrived at the airport, Jacob rented a car so we could drive down to Forks. I tried to protest, saying we could just run, due to our non-human characteristics, but he protested. 

He drove in silence, and I was thinking deeply on what I should say to my father. Everything I came up with didn't work. What could you say to your father that you ran from? The battle nearly gave me a headache.

Soon enough, to my dismay, we were in the driveway to my old home, Charlie's house.

Jacob turned off the engine and opened the door to step outside. I didn't budge. He noticed my hesitance so he walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for me. He put on a small encouraging smile to motivate me. I was thankful, but it didn't work. I can't do this! 

When Jacob noticed I wasn't going to budge he pulled my hand (Which pulled it out of the socket) and pushed me to the door. 

"Stop," I snarled. I was truly upset; I couldn't do this. 

Instead of being upset, Jacob simply laughed at my evil expression, which I had to admit wasn't that mean looking. He gave a short knock on the front door, and Charlie opened it.

His face turned pale, and his eyes were bulging out of his head. I couldn't make out if he was angry that I left or glad I'm back. I hoped for the second.

"Come in."

Jacob and I walked into the old house that brought back too many memories. I tried to turn around and run back out, but Jacob was behind me. He wouldn't let me.

I looked at the odds. I'm not very coordinated, still.

I don't trip, I'm graceful, but I can't physically fight. Well, not against wolves. My vampire power is supposed to confuse other vampires, leaving them drained and vulnerable. That's when I can pounce. For all that matters it could have been 'Bella the human' against 'Jacob the werewolf'. I was stuck being with my dad.

"Bella, where have you been?" Charlie's voice was gently yet with a powerful demand behind it.

I didn't know what to tell him. I haven't seem him in a little under 3 years since I ran away after Edward, I lost my thought and shivered. 

"Is something wrong?" he asked, again.

"Edward cheated on me." My voice cracked.

"WHAT THE HELL. I'M GOING TO KICK EDWARD'S ASS!" Charlie bellowed. Beside me, Jacob was grinning, happy that Charlie wanted to kill Edward.

"DON'T!" I yelled, back. He couldn't just shot Edward, how would we explain bullets repeatedly bouncing off his chest?

"And why shouldn't I?" he asked powerfully; he was truly pissed.

I could see Jacob finally understand after I elbowed him in the gut. 

I though for a reason without giving his secret away, but Jacob chimed in.

"Because he walked in on Bella and I kissing."

Charlie's face reddened. "Well then, that changes everything."

Charlie and I talked all day, and filled ourselves in with our life. After talking to him, I almost instantly felt guilty for not wanting to see my own father. When the sun began to set, Jacob and I took it as our signal to leave.

Since I 'behaved' Jacob gave me permission to drive back to the hotel, that we'd be staying in. I made sure to get two rooms.

When I got settled, I grabbed my journal.

_  
Dear Journal,_

Jacob and I are in Forks, again. It seems sorta odd to be back. I feel as if it's bring back unwanted memories. When I try to fight them away, I feel weak. It's just... I'm not sure if I want to forget, or just move on. I want to remember who they are, but I wish the feelings would go away. I don't want to care about Emmett or Edward, or Alice, or Esme, or any of them. 

I tapped my pen against the nightstand.

_I suppose I could find friendship, but that's it. I don't want to tear up thinking about them, or what I've caused them or what they caused me. Even though what happened has changed me as a person, I don't want to bring in the unwanted memories, that I just decided are unwanted. Hurtful memories should not be stuck inside a human, being a vampire for the rest of their existence. It isn't fair to anyone._

I shouldn't be rash, but I hope you understand about all I'm feeling. I'm just so unsure, of myself and even other things.

Until next time,

Bella. 


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, what can I say, it's good to be back.

Can I say another wow for Breaking Dawn. WOOO!

Disclaimer:  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 4

"I am watching your chest rise and fall like the tides of my life,

and rest of it all and your bones have been my bed frame

and your flesh has been my pillow

I am waiting to sleep to upper up the deep

with both hands"

I guess if you really think about it, sleep is just the inactive times during the day. When you're mind isn't wondering around a topic to think about. So in a sense I was sleeping. I was in peace.

I couldn't understand why I wasn't complaining about being in Forks, like I was earlier. I don't understand any of it. Could it possible be that the cloudy gloomy town has boughten me into a calm. Was it possible that I was getting over what has happened to me in my past life?

I got lost out of my thought when a knock came from my hotel door. Three guesses who? Jacob. It confused me that even though he had the spare key to my hotel room he still knocked. It confused me but I didn't dwell on it to much.

"Good Morning, Jacob. "

"Morning." He yawned.

"It doesn't look like you slept much." I observed.

"I suppose I sleep more then you, anyway."

I nodded, not really able to find humor in his joke. In all reality, I missed sleeping very much. I remember the time, when I was with Edward and I couldn't be any happier to just never sleep. The idea of being with him all the time trilled me, but now.

Now, I didn't really care if I was a vampire or not. Surely, if I wasn't I could've moved on? I could've found a decent guy for Charlie, faked my happiness, maybe even have a child.

Jacob cleared his throat. I looked up.

"I'm going to eat, the hotel has an all you can eat buffet." He grinned, as a growling sound came from his stomach.

"Don't eat it all." I joked.

I picked up my journal, I just wanted to write down everything my mind was thinking, everything that I thought, because I was unreadable. I suddenly felt that that one journal, the paper and the binding was the only thing in existence that understood me.

_Journal, _

_I just came to the conclusion that I am different. I have no one who fully understands me. It's scary, honestly. To live forever without a reason to live. Edward was the only one that got me on the highest level, and Emmett... He wasn't as clear as Edwards, but he could always force it out of me._

_As a human, before Edward left_

I cringed and continued writing

_...before Edward left, I always though of Emmett as the teddy bear, the brother that would always hold everyone together, the protector. Even then, I knew he has a booming personality and hated to see anyone he cared about hurt. I guess I didn't realize like that when we where... What where we?_ I don't know.

I continued with my explanations as I though what Emmett and I were.

_Emmett would always know when something was wrong, but he would pout, and unlike Edward he wouldn't stop! Edward would finally just give up in frustration, but Emmett, hell he gave my stubbornness a run for my money. I always caved in and told him. Though to save my dignity I edited a bit, that, like Edward, drove him insane, but was always triumph he got his way._

I scribbled down more and I figured Jacob would be back soon, so I slid the Journal back into it's hiding spot, between the mattress.

Just a moment later, Jacob knocked on the door and let himself in, nothing was out of place.

"I figured you need a break from everything?" Jacob asked carefully, making sure not to startle me.

"If you don't mind?" I asked hesitant. He sighed.

"No, You just had so much, running into me, meeting up with Charlie. You're mind must be racing with memories, and emotions." I opened my mouth to speak. "I'll go watch some TV in my room, just come over if you need me." He turned away to the door and raced up to stop him.

"I'm going to go hunting." His face turned sour. "Just for a precaution, if I'm going to be around Charlie, you know?" He closed his eyes and nodded and proceeded out of the door.

I learned quick about hunting animals and now I did it without making a mess or worrying. I killed them fast so I didn't have to hurt them. I knew I was a monster, but one thing I knew more was that Edward was a bigger monster then me, and in my brain I could handle with what I was.

I decided to just jog to a place, I felt like running and Jacob could use the car if he need to instead of breaking a sweat (quiet literally.)

I knew the area well, and decided to go over into the woods. Technically it was the same woods that were located in Forks, just farther away. The same woods that he left me at, I thought.

I crossed over the highway, and walked into the woods without being suspicious. From there, I walked swiftly, still normal in case any other humans were around. I wasn't the best tracker and since there were over 6 hundred thousand humans here; and determining if one is in the woods is difficult. Sorry. At least, I had the advantage, my ears and my eyes.

Finally, after I was satisfied that I was alone, I went into my defensive position, which was all fours, and ran. I knew it was an interesting way of running, for a vampire, but I liked it. It was a challenge, and challenges where something that I was interested in for the pasted year or so.

I caught a smell, It was a elk male, nothing too big.

I let my instincts take over and I took off in the south-east direction following the scent - ducking tree's and leaping over a creek. Then I smelled blood.

It was coming from the direction I was going in and after a few yards, I recognized the scent as animal blood. I ran faster, to the animal, I wanted warm blood not cold blood, and I didn't want whoever killed it to deattached the body. That wasn't my style.

I pulled into the small clearing where the wounded animal was, when I saw _him._ Righty before my eyes, wasn't a animal, wasn't a human. Instead, it was Emmett, and being the coward that I was, I took off and ran.

He followed. I had the advantage, the ability to appear human. He wouldn't be able to smell me like he could smell Alice or Carlisle. I only had my scent of my hair conditioner, which so did a quarter of the population.

I walked to the hotel, surrounded by other humans, and walked to the hotel. I knocked on Jacob's door, and yelled in that we had to go, now.

"Why?" He asked worried as I was in the hotel room rummaging to get my things together.

"Emmett's here." I stumbled over my words, though Jacob got it. We had to get out of here, fast.

In all the commotion leaving, I felt that I left something here, you know that gut feeling? Whatever it was, I could surely just buy it.

We got into the car, and took off.

Little did I know, my life would change forever, again.

**Author's Note.**

Sorry for the long haitus, I didn't expect to be gone for months, but I do have a life. I promise I'll update before another year passes. ;)

Also, Thank you everyone who liked this story and Bella's Diary. You people are the ones that inspired me to come back, I love all your critisms and your reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

I know, I know. I've been taking a hell of a time to update. I'm actually beginning to write a story, which, someday, I hope I will get published. (:

I love my beta. She's like my twin. Check her out. .o.O...o.O.o.

Chapter 4

**Emmett's POV **

"She's fucking gone." I yelled at myself, again. Even though almost 2 years have passed by I still wasn't able to comprehend it completely. It was just like she was there one minute and gone the next. In the realms of things, that was actually correct.

"Calm down, sexy man." I nearly gagged. Not only has Rose been throwing herself at me, but I couldn't even find it attractive anymore. It wasn't confidence but rather in a slut fashion. She walked over to me, making sure to glide her legs across the floor as if a ballerina, something that she always did as a way to annoy me. She did it because she knew it reminded me of Bella's clumsiness. What made it worse was that Rosalie had an incredible low cut shirt on that her right breast was completely exposed while the left was covered. She paired that with a skirt, so low that it couldn't have been longer then 3 inches, and the infamous, hooker boots.

"Get away." I hissed at her with venom that I knew hurt her. Even though I hated her, a part of me still loved her, so it did sting a little when she gasped. However, I knew that she deserved it, completely.

I pushed her aside while I went to leave. I glanced at Esme, who gave me a sad smile and a nod.

I missed Bella, to say the least. I knew that I loved her, but I never expected that if she were to leave I'd be worse then Edward. Edward hid his depression a lot better, but with him you knew at times he was content and even sometimes happy. For instance, he found out he had a new niece; his father's brother's son's son's son's daughter. Of course he wasn't able to actually meet her, but he did get to see her being born. Carlisle delivered her and Edward was his aid.

I took a walk on the streets of Bothell; Carlisle decided that after Bella _died_, that we should move away. It was time, we stayed in Forks for almost 4 years and people would be getting suspicious if we weren't aging. However, Edward and I agreed on one thing, that we couldn't leave completely. So we compromised and found a place in the suburbs of Seattle.

"2 years." I muttered so softly that no human would ever be able to hear me. Rain began to fall from the cloudy sky and it expressed my mood identically.

I just kept walking, until I figured out I was on the streets of Seattle. I knew I had to be careful not to be seen. However, unlike the rest of my family, who stayed the same, I changed. Maybe not a lot, but my eyes were heavier to match my depressing mood. My skin color was paler, even to the human eyes. It was because the lack of blood. My usual curly hair, looked more like it was half slept on. I was different than before.

I couldn't help but blame everything on Edward. Maybe because deep down, it _really_ was his fault. Because for whatever the reason, he's the one who had sex with my wife. He could come up with an infinite number of excuses for his actions just as Rosalie did, but it didn't justify what they did.

Suddenly, a sweet, toxic smell came in contact with my nose; my throat was burning. _ You need to go hunt_ I fought with myself. Luckily, my more determined side won rather then just taking the life in front of me. I walked swiftly into the woods, a bit fast for a normal human, to find something to eat. After the first few steps inside the forest, I took off.

I smelled a herd of deer south of where I was and bolted that way. Within a few seconds, I found them, tackled and sucked out the blood from the male deer. It was temporary relief, but I knew I needed more blood. I took the two more deer with ease. I let their blood drip down my itchy throat, when I was hit with a new scent.

It was a human, coming from about a mile away. I decided to follow its tracks, why would a human be in the woods? Especially alone?

I ran the way and when I became closer I smelt dead blood, someone must've killed an animal. The smell was revolting. I ran the few hundred yards with ease and that's when I saw her.

It was Bella, the innocent human girl, drinking blood.

I stared at her while she stared back. She stared at me for a second, as if she didn't know who I was, until it actually registered. _ Did she forget about us?_ My conscious questioned. She took off, faster then any human could. Because she wasn't.

I ran after her, trying to find her. When I hit Seattle's streets, Bella's normal smell, strawberries, was intensified much more than normal. That's when I finally realized how popular strawberry-scented shampoo actually was. I walked around looking for her for a good, long while, and I realized she must've already left. So my entire hunt for the girl had been in vain.

However, she wouldn't dare to go back to Charlie and live with him. She was a vampire, he would know that she wasn't changing. And she knew the rules. So I figured that she must have been staying in a place nearby.

I walked north of where I was, and found the faint smell of a wolf. I followed it, hoping that wherever it led would at least have clues as to where Bella was. Bella would be the only vampire here with a wolf. Luckily, I was able to trace the smell back to a hotel that they must've been staying at.

I walked into the front door and very politely said a hello, flashing the receptionist a grin.

"Hel- Hello, How may I hel- help you?" She stuttered

"I was wondering if Miss. Isabella Swan was here. I need to get in contact with her, it's very urgent," I flirted. One thing I learned about while I was a vampire was how to twist a human's natural behaviors.

"I - I'm not suppo- supposed to give a- away that infor- information."

"I promise I won't tell." I smiled. She quickly nodded and handed me their room key.


End file.
